1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for counting cut sheets such as bank notes, gift coupons, lottery tickets, and postcards. In particular, the present invention relates to a small-sized portable counter for cut sheets. The present invention also relates to a method for counting cut sheets.
2. Description of the Related Art
A device for counting cut sheets is widely used as a part of a bank notes processing machine such as cash dispenser. A cut sheets counting device is also used as an independent device such as bank notes counter.
Each of the typical prior art devices for counting cut sheets equally comprises a feed member such as feed roller for successively feeding each cut sheet from a loose bundle of cut sheets by friction, a detector for detecting passage of the fed sheet before discharging to a re-stacking unit, and a counting unit for providing a count of the fed sheets in response to a detection signal from the detector. Such a device is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open Nos. 56-76882 (laid-open Jun. 24, 1981), 63-37492 (laid-open Feb. 18, 1988) and 3-235186 (laid-open Oct. 21, 1991) for example.
In the typical prior art counter described above, each of the cut sheets is fed lengthwise or widthwise thereof, and the detector is made to detect passage of the cut sheet as a whole. Thus, a predetermined interval is needed between a previously fed sheet and a subsequently fed sheet, thereby requiring an intermittent drive mechanism for the feed member. As a result, the counter tends to be large-sized, complicated and costly.
Further, due to the need for complete separation between the successively fed sheets, a long transfer path is also required in addition to the need for the re-stacking unit for collecting the completely separated sheets, which leads to a further size increase (hence a weight increase), a further complication and an increased number of components. Moreover, due to the size and weight increase, it is not easy for a business person to carry the counter for counting bank notes at the location of business (e.g. sales).